monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
My Adoptables!
(P.S Sign above is made by the amazing Superlady! ^) This is a adoptable store made by MonsterGirl2002. Rules - You MUST give ME CREDIT, and if you don't you will not be allowed to buy anything from here ever again. - DO NOT say BAD THINGS about this place. - DO NOT EDIT this page. - DO NOT make an OC page with a bio or picture until I reply to your comment or you will not be able to adopt anything ever again. - Have fun with your OCs and ask nicely for things. - DO NOT change anything from the bios or pictures you have adopted. Bios Bio 1 TAKEN Name: Stella Stripe Age: 14 Monster Parent: The Werecats. Killer Style: I like to keep my long blond hair in a high ponytail along with my light blue shirts and black leggins until my knees and my hot pink sneakers are to die for. Freaky Flaw: I sometimes get too mad that the people who make me mad, gets scartched by my claws, but by 'accident'. Pet: My kitten named Kitty, she's such a super-star and such a great diva! Favorite Activity: Ruling the halls of Monster High, of course! Biggest Pet Peeve: Cleo, and when she bothers my sis, Toralei. Favorite Subject: Potions 101! I can always make evil potions for Cleo! Least Favorite Subject: Dead Languges. I always get the words wrong and Mr. Rotter always gets mad at me because of that while everyone else are laughing about me. Favorite Food: Tuna with Slushies are always the best! Favorite Color: Blue and Black! BFFs: (Optional) Bio 2 TAKEN Name: Anna Bominable Age: 17 Monster Parent: The Yeti Killer Style: I love my dark blue loose long hair and my light pink long-sleeve dress with white snowflakes down at the bottom of the dress with my purple UGGs along with my long light grey socks. Freaky Flaw: I hate when I freeze people. Pet: I don't have one. Favorite Activity: Does making pranks on people count? Biggest Pet Peeve: When I see Heath hanging out with Abbey. Favorite Subject: Dancing. I love to dance, especially ballet. I also go to Ballet Lessons after school. Least Favorite Subject: Home Ick. I always see Heath with Abbey. Favorite Food: Snow Cones are just so tasty. Favorite Color: Pink and Purple! With a bit of white. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 3 TAKEN Name: Diana Dragon Age: 16, out of my egg. Monster Parent: The Dragons Killer Style: I like to keep my green hair loose while I'm rocking my black dresses which sleeves reach my elbows and my red heels. And I like my white skin, haha. Freaky Flaw: I cough out fire and that causes people or something to go on fire, of course, I don't mean it. Pet: My pet chemeleon named Stripes. I don't know why I named him that, I just thought it might be cute. Favorite Activity: I like to draw things like The Statue of Liberty and The Efel Tower, it's very enjoying to me. Biggest Pet Peeve: I don't like when Heath flirts with me, it's real annoying. Favorite Subject: Art! Drawing is my life! Least Favorite Subject: P.D, after running laps, I start coughing and things and people starts catching on fire. Ooops. Favorite Food: Hot Wings! Yum! But I drink slushies with them so that it gives more yummy taste! Favorite Color: Green, Red and Black. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 4 TAKEN Name: Dracusally Age: 1700. Older than Draculaura, yay me! Monster Parent: Dracula, duhh! Killer Style: I like my purple dress which has long-sleeves and my beautiful pair of black boot-heels like Draculaura so matches my light pink hair with black highlights. And I also wear red socks like Draculaura. Freaky Flaw: I keep getting my make up wrong, but my dad gave me a special mirror so that I can see myself. Draculaura so wants one like me, but daddy says that she might break it. Pet: Count Famous is my pet bat. I think he's much better than Count Fabulous, that old dirty bat. Favorite Activity: Being better than my sister, duhh! Biggest Pet Peeve: When Draculaura wins and I lose! :( Favorite Subject: P.D. I'm the best at running! :) Least Favorite Subject: Math. BOOOOOORING! Favorite Food: BLOOD! Nah, I'm just kidding, but I drink sometimes just to make Draculaura faint and my daddy proud. :) But I also like chips and sodas! They're the best! :) Favorite Color: Purple, black and red. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 5 TAKEN Name: Christina Wolf Age: 17 Monster Parent: The Werewolves. Killer Style: I love my purple T-Shirt with a white bone on it with my black jeans and my purple high heels. My long dark brown hair matches my outfit. Freaky Flaw: My hair doesn't grow fast like my sister, Clawdeen. Pet: I don't have one. Favorite Activity: Dancing is great, but I prefer most playing video games. Biggest Pet Peeve: When Clawdeen gets mad at Howleen, leave the poor werewolf alone! Favorite Subject: Home Ick. I enjoy sewing and cooking! Least Favorite Subject: Math. It really sucks. Favorite Food: Hot Dogs! Yum! Favorite Color: Purple, purple, purple! And with a bit of black. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 6 Name: Nina de Nile Age: 1700 Monster Parent: The Mummy, duhh! Killer Style: Wraps on my legs with my sleeve-less pink dreses with my golden high heels and my long golden hair are just perfect! Freaky Flaw: My wraps sometimes get caught in things, then I trip and hurt my royal self. Pet: My pet snake named, Queen Pyramid is such a egyptain diva! Favorite Activity: Shopping! Biggest Pet Peeve: My sisters, Cleo and Nefera, they're such big divas, unlike me, I'm a bit nicer than them. Favorite Subject: Home Ick! I love sewing the perfect clothes and I'm quite of a great cook! Least Favorite Subject: P.D! I hate sweating! I only shine like egyptain gold! Favorite Food: Fruits! Especially blue-berries! Favorite Color: Gold, of course! And a bit of Pink. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 7 Name: Waterina Blue Age: 16 Monster Parent: The Sea Monster Killer Style: Light blue skirts with my green seaweed colored T-Shirts which have a light pink flower on the side with my light blue sandals and my blonde hair and my light blue bangs are just the perfect style for someone from down under like me! Freaky Flaw: My skin tend to dry out each week! And it's annoying! Pet: My light blue fish named Bluey is the best friend ever! :) Favorite Activity: Swimming, of course! Biggest Pet Peeve: Water Pollution! It kills me from inside. Favorite Subject: Swimming and Dancing! :) Least Favorite Subject: Mad Science, poor animals dying, may I see you in heaven. :'( Favorite Food: Sushi, like my sis, Lagoona. Favorite Color: Seaweed Green and Light Blue. BFFs: (Opitional) Bio 8 TAKEN Name: Clawdita Wolf Age: 17 Monster Parent: The Werewolves. Killer Style: I like wearing black and gold, it's a unique mix for me but it makes it even better if it was glittery and sparkly, my dark brown hair matches my style with killer boot-heels that are golden. Freaky Flaw: My hair grows when I sneeze and the thing is, I'm allergic to feathers. Pet: I have a pet hedgehog name Spikey, he's not spikey, but the name DOES suit him good. Favorite Activity: Playing video games and reading comics. Shopping? Yuck! Ok, only when it's for clothes that I like. Biggest Pet Peeve: When Clawdeen bothers me and Howleen, just leave us alone! And girly girls and girly things, yuck! Favorite School Subject: History, it's just like learning about comic books! Least Favorite School Subject: Mad Science. I don't do potions and experiments, I play video games and read comic books! Favorite Color: Isn't it obivous? Gold and Black of course! Favorite Food: Chips and Soda. BFFs: (Optional) Bio 9 Name: Franla Stein Age: 16 Monster Parent: Frankenstein Killer Style: I love things printed on my neon green T-Shirts, especially lightning bolts, which is on my favorite T-Shirt I always wear to school with my neon pants and neon yellow heels, oh and my black hair, awesome! Freaky Flaw: I often get nervous, but that's bad because when I'm nervous I electrify myself. Pet: My pet dog, Watstich, he's Watzit's beastie! Favorite Activity: Shopping for scary cute clothes, of course! Biggest Pet Peeve: Problems, can we just get along? Favorite School Subject: P.D. Lets just say that I'm flexible and a fast runner. Least Favorite School Subject: Math, so hard, and Swimming, you know why... Favorite Color: Neon colors! Favorite Food: Cupcakes! BFFs: (Optional) Bio 10 TAKEN Name: Moondissa Wolf Age: 17 Monster Parent: Werewolves. Killer Style: Oversized T-Shirts with tight skirts with black boots with spikes are all my style. It's a cute chic style mixed with funky punk touches. Freaky Flaw: I can't resist not howling at the moon, so don't get close to me on the full moon, especially when I'm in front of the moon is person. Pet: Spikes is my pet bulldog. He's such a 'sweetheart'. Favorite Activity: Dancing. I love dancing hip-hop and that's what I die for. Biggest Pet Peeve: Selfish people! I just cannot stand them! Favorite School Subject: Music, I love dancing, so what's the point of not liking music? That wouldn't make sense. Least School Subject: Clawculus, I hate math! Favorite Color: Deep Purple, I'm not some emo punk who has gothic black if that what you were thinking. Favorite Food: Steak, it's rare and delicious. BFFs: Frankie Stein and Lagoona Blue. Pictures Adopt1.png|Dracula Ghoul TAKEN Adopt2.png|Boogey Man Ghoul TAKEN Adopt3.png|Girly Werewolf Ghoul Adopt4.png|Sea Monster Ghoul Adopt5.png|Chinese Dragon Ghoul Adopt7.png|Gargoyle Ghoul TAKEN Adopt8.png|Ghost Ghoul TAKEN Adopt9.png|Frankenstein Twin Ghouls Adopt10.png|Zombie Ghoul Adopt11.png|Girly Gargoyle Ghoul Adopt6.png|Vampire Ghoul Adopt12.png|Dracula Ghoul TAKEN Adopt13.png|Frankenstein Ghoul Adopt14.png|Frankenstein Ghoul TAKEN Adopt15.png|Girly Werewolf Ghoul Adopt17.png|Medusa Ghoul TAKEN Adopt18.png|Purpleish Dracula Ghoul Adopt19.png|Orange and Purple Boogeyman Ghoul TAKEN Adopt20.png|Girly Pink Plant Monster Ghoul TAKEN Adopt21.png|Mummy Ghoul TAKEN Adopt22.png|Girly Pink and Red Werewolf Ghoul Adopt23.png|Black and Pink Zombie Ghoul Adopt24.png|Blueish Sea Monster Ghoul TAKEN Adopt26.png|Girly Purplish Werewolf Ghoul Adopt27.png|Pinkish and Redish Sea Monster Ghoul Adopt28.png|Girly Frankenstein Ghoul TAKEN Adopt29.png|Pink Phantom of Opera Ghoul TAKEN Adopt30.png|Pink Boogeyman Ghoul TAKEN Adopt31.png|Girly Pink and Purplish Yeti Ghoul TAKEN Adopt32.png|Girly Pink and Black Dracula Ghoul TAKEN AdoptNew1.png|Red Vampire Ghoul (Her name is Rebecca and she's a bit of a diva sometimes!) TAKEN AdoptNew2.png|Chinese Green Tea Chinese Dragon Ghoul (Her hair is red, not pink!) TAKEN AdoptNew3.png|Purple Zombie Ghoul TAKEN AdoptNew4.jpg|Shy Nice Goth Yeti Ghoul AdoptNew5.jpg|Girly Pink Bubbly Dracula Ghoul Ee.png|Shy and Nice Boogeyman Ghoul (made by Superlady) TAKEN Fffr.png|Banshee Gamer Ghoul (made by Superlady) TAKEN Ffffsd.png|Shy and Nice Bloody Mary Ghoul (made by Superlady) Untitledf.png|Cute and Nice Ero Ghoul (made by Superlady) TAKEN AdoptNew6.png|Chic Nice Yeti Ghoul (Abbey's sister) AdoptNew7.png|Sweet and Cute Calaveras Ghoul (Skelita's sister) AdoptNew8.png|Sweet and Nice Robot Ghoul (Robecca's Sister) TAKEN Pets (Coming Soon) Category:MonsterGirl2002's Adoptables Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages Category:Adoptable